Long life fences of rail and post construction fabricated from non-decoyable materials such as plastic and concrete are known in the art, as set forth, for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,213 to W. J. Blease of Oct. 24, 1972 and 4,289,302 to J. L. Montgomery of Sept. 15, 1981.
However, certain deficiencies exist in the prior art including features contributing to high cost, which have limited the use of such fencing construction. For example, complex dies need be made for intricate shapes involved.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to improve the state of the art by providing low cost plastic fence construction features that produce a pleasing fence design appearance while achieving long wear maintenance free qualtities.
Other features, objects and advantages will be found throughout the following description, the claims and the drawings.